


Easy

by kabigon



Series: Kept Boy Javi [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Bottom!Javi, First Time, Fisting, Javi puts out on the first date, Kept Boy Javi, M/M, PWP, Yakuza Leader Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabigon/pseuds/kabigon
Summary: “You’re kind of hot.”He remains silent, only raising an eyebrow in question.“Okay, you’re really hot.”
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Kept Boy Javi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> For emilia_kaisa who's vague, simple request of "more" and "yes please!" to my "first meeting?" ended up with this. I'm gonna try and break this habit of writing for people when they ask for more. This can only end terribly for me XD.
> 
> On another note, Kept Boy Javi it is.

\----

It hasn’t been ten minutes since his bi-weekly meeting with Misha, manager of the host clubs he owns solely to launder his money through, concluded when a body slips in next to Yuzuru, quick on his feet and right past Yuzuru’s security. They move quickly like they’re trained to, not well enough it seems if this person -- a glance through the corner of an eye as he sips his glass of water, Javier Fernandez if he’s correct, can move in so easily. They’ll have to be retrained. Reprimand can come later if this happens again. For now, Fernandez is certainly no threat.

A beat too late his men move to strong-arm Yuzuru’s new bartender, hired a few weeks ago by Misha to man the bar away but Yuzuru, quicker, holds up a hand to stop them, dismissing them back with a quick wave and flick of his wrist.

Such an action can’t go by unnoticed, it never does, but Fernandez -- foreigner, his mind provides, from Spain -- is unfazed, instead giving Yuzuru an easy smile, his charm turned on, eyes crinkling at the corners, sparking all the while.

“Hi,” Fernandez says. “I’m Javi.”

Javi it is. Handsome. Dark curls Yuzuru can grip and pull. Loose. Easy-going. Carefree. Up for anything. An open face, his emotions on his sleeves. Warm, beautiful brown eyes with long, thick lashes. Devastatingly Yuzuru’s type, the kind he can break open, the kind who wants to be, the kind who enjoys it.

His own “Hello,” back is careful, controlled.

Javi leans into his space, enough to show interest but not enough to be pushy. Yuzuru gets a whiff of him then, a hint of a long day’s work, salt and alcohol, but also something more. Woodsy clean with a hint of musk.

"No name?"

He hides a tiny, pleased smile against his glass. Slow, composed, he sets it back down on the coaster. “You have to earn it.”

Javi leans back against the leather armrest, his arms hanging loose over the edge. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Nope. Shift just ended.”

“Then go home.”

“Nah, I want to be here. You never pick a host so I thought I should give it a go.”

Confident but not cocky. Yuzuru’s mouth, the traitor, curls into a hint of an amused smirk Javi doesn’t miss, making his own split into another easy grin. Charming indeed, used but not to its full potential, like even Javi doesn’t realize how captivating he is yet.

He doesn’t back away. “Oh?”

“You’re kind of hot.”

He remains silent, only raising an eyebrow in question.

“Okay, you’re really hot.”

Pleased by Javi’s honesty he offers some of his own, giving Javi another appreciative once over, more perceptible this time, and Javi actually blushes, his cheeks tingeing a lovely pink. He leans back onto the couch, an open invitation Javi should understand and he does, his lithe form climbing eagerly into Yuzuru’s lap. He doesn’t know how long they make out, lazy kisses shared, sharp bites in between when Javi is feeling particularly playful, devolving into a tongue in his mouth when Javi wants more, riding the edge. He grinds his ass into Yuzuru’s bulge, uncaring of who is watching, moaning into Yuzuru’s mouth. He pulls back to see the mess Javi has driven himself into, runs a thumb along Javi’s wet bottom lip, red and raw, and looks into his eyes, blown black with lust.

_Gorgeous._ Yeah. He’s going to enjoy taking Javi apart.

Five star hotel. Anything less would be an insult, especially to Javi who is writhing so beautifully on the white silk sheets, his trembling legs hooked over Yuzuru’s shoulder some time ago, weak and no longer able to keep them open himself.

Yuzuru is three fingers deep, working in the fourth, slowly opening him with a lubed hand, taking him apart piece by piece and Javi, fingers gripping his own hair, eyes cloudy and lost somewhere to the ceiling, has not complained once. Not one peep about things being too slow. Not one demanding word attempting to command Yuzuru to do this or do that. Instead he gives Yuzuru pretty cries, sharp and like music to his ears, and he begs. He begs so prettily with his breathy _pleases_ and _mores._

Wrecked. _More._ And so Yuzuru gives it to him because he asked so nicely, begged so beautifully. He pops the cap open one handed and pours more onto the other, working it over his thumb and wrist and everywhere in between. Satisfied there’s enough, he brushes his thumb along Javi’s hole, exhilarated when it ripples with anticipation. Before Yuzuru even asks Javi keens his consent, already nodding by the time Yuzuru looks up for his answer.

“Please. _Please._ I want it. _I need it.”_

Javi’s scream when Yuzuru finally pushes in his broken, wrecked, a crescendo loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Doesn’t matter though. It’s never mattered with anyone else before, even less so now that he has _Javi_ clenching around him.

It’s so hot inside, velvety smooth, pressing all around embracing him and Yuzuru finds it hard to breathe too. This has never happened before. He’s never wanted someone this much. It’s clear to him Javi has never done this. He doesn’t know whether he wants to scramble away for fuck himself onto Yuzuru’s hand and yet, yet he went into this without hesitation. Brave. Or incredibly stupid.

He gives a firm tug, pulling his hand out until Javi’s hole is gaping open at the widest part of his hand before plunging back in, watching Javi’s face fill with more pleasure. Javi scrambles to find purchase on the bed, his toes curling somewhere past Yuzuru’s ears and Yuzuru, ever kind, gives him a kiss on a calf to ground him. Javi slips back down to earth a little so he does it again. Repeat. Repeat. _Repeat,_ spearing in, reveling in the way Javi’s hips and back arches off the bed to fuck himself onto Yuzuru’s hand, chasing his relief, each cry that comes out sharper than the one before, spilling all over his stomach untouched with a shout.

It’s not enough. Before his orgasm ends he’s already begging for another, pleading with Yuzuru. “Please do not stop. Please do not ever stop.”

Fuck. He needs _in._ He frees his hand carefully, working fast at his zipper when Javi whines, low in the back of his throat, and when he pulls his cock out he levels it with Javi’s hole, the head nudging at it before he pauses, a flick of his eyes up to Javi who is already saying yes with his.

“Do it. _Do it please I’m clean I’m clean I swear.”_

That’s all he needs. Gods, maybe he is stupid too, taking the word of a stranger. _No,_ his mind fights back, recoiling at the thought. _I know your soul._

All the way in Javi is molten lava around him, loose around his dick and gods, _I did this,_ he thinks. _I made him this way._ But more, _he gave this freely to me._ He licks into Javi’s mouth and Javi accepts him readily, opening himself up for Yuzuru to fuck his mouth along with his body. Between the two of them he slides a hand down, slipping two fingers in to join on the next thrust, and Javi cries out into Yuzuru’s mouth, unwilling to break the kiss, his legs falling to either side of Yuzuru’s shoulder trying to open himself wider for Yuzuru to ram in deeper.

_He’s perfect,_ Yuzuru realizes on a particularly brutal thrust, nailing Javi’s overabused prostate, and it’s that thought that pushes him over, has him grinding his pelvis relentlessly against Javi’s ass, pushing his cum in as deep as it will go as his claim. Javi comes again too, not a second later, his own cum smeared between the two of them, marking Yuzuru in his own way.

“You ruined me,” Javi mumbles against his neck. “No one will else do now. You have to take responsibility.”

Easy. Of course he will. Like he was ever going to let Javi go.

“You’re mine now.”

Javi nuzzles into him, touchy and wanting affection. “Okay,” he sighs out. “Did I earn your name?”

Yuzuru hums an affirmative, placing a kiss atop Javi’s head. “Hanyu. Yuzuru.”

“Ha. Funny. That’s my boss’ name too.” Javi tilts his head back, looking at Yuzuru’s face with sleepy eyes. Yuzuru doesn’t say anything, seeing the moment Javi’s eyes widen in realization.

Yuzuru brushes Javi’s hair away from his face, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead. “You had no idea, did you.”

“Nope.”

A contented sigh follows, Javi nuzzling into him again, both easing into slumber when Javi asks him, “Yusu, you’re totally Yakuza, right?”

\----


End file.
